Mobile communication devices, such as, for example, cellular telephones, are widely used in today's world, providing a variety of communication possibilities, for example, by voice, by email, and by text messaging. The devices are popular because they provide many functions such as organizers and calendars, phone books, message repositories, and an array of media capabilities, including music and other media player capability, as well as cameras for built-in video and/or still image capture.
In addition to being a versatile electronic communication tool, a mobile communication device can be a fashion accessory, with consumers oftentimes preferring sleek, modern designs. A consumer may choose one mobile communication device over another based on the style or appearance of the chosen device. Accordingly, a mobile communication device can make a fashion statement for the user.
Some users prefer to carry a mobile communication device on a lanyard, that is, a rope or cord intended to carry the device and to be worn on a user's wrist or around the user's neck. Accordingly, lanyard attachment members are typically incorporated in devices. A lanyard attachment post may extend from an end or side of the mobile communication device. Aside from the possibility of its catching on clothing, books, or other objects, a lanyard attachment post that permanently extends from a mobile communication device may break up the sleek appearance of modern designs unless the lanyard post is actually in use.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.